


Not Your Girlfriend

by aaliona



Series: Yukonic [4]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are the same age, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, F/F, I mean it's already modern but no one has mutant powers, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Negasonic, Yukonic, a little bit of dubious consent related to a kiss, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliona/pseuds/aaliona
Summary: When El encouraged Piotr to talk to the pretty girl at the coffee shop, they didn't expect to be pulled into the conversation with a kiss.





	1. Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr post found [here](http://bifuriouswaterbender.tumblr.com/post/175631066395/let-me-tell-you-about-the-time-i-accidentally-got). 
> 
> It feels important to specify that Colossus (Piotr) is the same age as El and Yukio, not significantly older like he is in the movie version. Any other characters references can be assumed to be the same age at around 20ish years old.

El Phimister rolled their eyes as they listened to their best friend go on and on about the newest girl he’d found to admire. Piotr (known on campus as Colossus for his wrestling career) seemed like an intimidating person between his hulking size and thick Russian accent, but El had known him long enough to realize that Piotr was a giant softie. He cuddled kittens for fun at the local shelter and baked in a flowery apron on the weekends.

He also fell in love on a whim.

“She is like this beautiful sun,” he was saying as El forced themself to listen. “Such a beautiful smile, even when she’s deep in thought.”

The two had decided to live together the previous year, and El only minded when he barged into their room to go on about his latest attraction.

“And you met her in a coffee shop?” El asked, torn between amusement and annoyance.

They’d roomed next to each other freshmen year of college, and in the two years since, El hadn’t ever regretted their unlikely friendship, just his unnecessary romanticism.

“You could almost say that. I am not sure I can.” He fidgeted with the edge of his tank, avoiding El’s gaze.

They raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“I cannot say I met her in a coffee shop because we have not met.”

El crossed their arms and said nothing until he looked up, still twisting his shirt in his large hands.

Very _unnecessary_ romanticism.

“I have not been creep!”

“You’re certainly not being uncreepy,” El retorted, still not quite sure what that meant. “How have you been waxing poetry about her for a week without actually talking to her?”

Piotr let out a heavy sigh. “You do not understand, El. She just looks so focused that I hate to disturb her. How could I disturb someone so beautiful?”

El resisted the urge to roll their eyes as he offered such large puppy eyes. “If you haven’t talked to her, it’s creepy.” They sat down on their bed and tried to think of how to explain it to Piotr in terms he would better understanding. “What would you do if you were at wrestling practice and realized some random person significantly larger than you had been staring at you the whole time?”

Piotr blinked at them. “I find it hard to believe there would be someone that much larger than me.”

“Work with me here.”

He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck as he contemplated the scenario. “I suppose that would make strange situation, but I do not believe she has noticed me noticing her.”

El flopped down on the bed, closing their eyes in frustration. “Just because she didn’t notice doesn’t mean it wasn’t creepy!”

“Is it that bad?” he asked, sounding incredibly distraught. 

“All hope isn’t lost,” El amended, “but you have to correct it fairly quickly. Otherwise, she will notice.”

Piotr looked confused. “How do I correct?”

Throwing their hands up, El otherwise didn’t move. “Have you thought about buying her a coffee?”

“I don’t know what she drinks.”

“So ask,” El said. “It would probably scare her away if you already knew her order. Ask what she wants.”

Piotr leaned back against the wall as he thought about it. “Hmmm… So just walk up and say, “Hello, I would like to buy you a coffee’?”

They tilted their head up to scowl at him. “Piotr, do you know anything about sex?”

“I do not wish to speak of such things in public.” He gaped, looking at them in scandalized shock. 

“I’m not public.” El rolled their eyes. “Anyway I’m not asking for vivid details. I’m trying to make a point. If you’re trying to seduce a girl, you need to start small and enjoy a little foreplay first.”

“I’m not propositioning her in a coffee shop!”

“I’m not telling you to! I’m saying you need to start a conversation. Find out what she’s interested in, what she’s working on. Then you can offer to buy her a coffee or ask her on a date. If you do it carefully, you could mention that you’ve seen her in there working before and use that as a conversation starter.”

“Do you think it would work?”

El looked at the optimism on his face and wanted to vomit at how earnest it was. “I wouldn’t tell you to do it if I didn’t think it could.”

…

El hadn’t realized how much handholding would be involved in all this. It was cold as fuck outside, yet here they were walking toward the coffee shop with Piotr. He’d figured the girl would be back again since she’d been in there at his regular study time every day that week. Unfortunately he was too chicken to go alone—“In case I feel rejection and need strong companionship”—and had soothe enough monologuing skills to convince them to go with after he went on and on about how important El’s friendship was and how happy he was to have found someone so different from himself who always had his back. It was a guilt trip in every sense of the phrase, but it worked.

“You couldn’t have found her when the weather was warmer?” El complained as they rubbed their hands together. Fingerless gloves looked cool, but they weren’t exactly the best thing for keeping warm. 

“Love waits for no one,” Piotr simply replied. His eyes sparkled as he peered through the outside window. “There she is.”

“Where?” El asked. They’d not intended to get directly involved, but if a girl was this pretty, they might as well see her. Several of the girls seemed like Piotr’s type, but El definitely wasn’t expecting him to point at the pink-haired woman seated by the far window.

 _Holy shit,_ El thought as they watched her stir her drink without looking up from her computer.

“I know, right?” Piotr clapped them on the shoulder, giving El the first realization they’d spoken aloud. “Her beauty is unequal.”

Her beauty was 100% El’s type, but they were not about to tell Piotr that. 

“You will not watch how it goes?” Piotr requested. “I do not wish to feel as if I am performing.”

“I won’t stand out here and gawk,” El promised. They might want to keep staring at her, but they wouldn’t make it weird.

“Wish me luck,” Piotr said before disappearing through the door.

El turned away out of a sense of obligation, but it felt weird just standing outside. This whole thing also had a weird sense of anticlimax as they had no way of knowing how things were going and wouldn’t unless Piotr came treading outside in defeat or the girl ran out in terror. Neither meant a good ending.

Since it was so cold, El figured they could justify going in as long as they didn’t immediately intervene in Piotr’s conversation.

Inside was much warmer, and as El got in line, they glanced over at the girl’s table. Piotr had taken a seat beside her, and the two were deep in conversation. It seemed to be going well.

They ordered a steamer since they’d already made themself coffee for the day before looking back at the table. The pink-haired woman made eye contact with them, broke out into a wide smile—which did in fact remind El of the sun, as per Piotr’s earlier description—and waved.

Their level of confusion must have shown because the woman sent a meaningful glance at Piotr before looking back.

Without really thinking about it, El started walking over. The look was hard to read, but it didn’t seem particularly happy about something. El could only assume he’d pointed them out in the line, and the woman wanted to let them have it for convincing Piotr to interrupt her studying.

Instead the pink-haired girl stood up, her face lighting up in such a way that El felt almost blind. 

“Hey babe!” she said and pulled El into a hug. As she embraced them, the girl whispered, “Just go with it.” Then they planted a firm kiss directly on their lips.

El felt a bit stricken, and as they looked at Piotr, he looked it too.

She wrapped an arm around El’s waist. “Sorry about that,” she said to Piotr. “I haven’t seen my girlfriend all day. What were you saying?”

“Oh, um,” he stammered.

El wanted to intervene, but with recent events and the woman’s hand still around them, stringing thoughts into a complete sentence was proving too great a challenge.

“You know what?” Piotr said. “Never mind. I, ah, have a thing I must do.”

With that, he turned and stormed out of the coffee shop, steps thundering from his size and hurry.

The girl flopped back into her chair. “I’m so sorry about wrapping you up in that without asking, but I could tell that guy was trying to ask me out. I figured it would be better for everyone involved to make him think I wasn’t available. Not sure if he recognized me, but we have psych class together.”

Piotr had neglected to mention that fact. Then again, his Intro to Psychology lecture was huge. It made sense that he wouldn’t have noticed every pretty girl in it yet.

They managed to snap back to reality, and El realized that they should at least get some information to help soften the blow for Piotr. “Can I ask why you didn’t want to go out with him?” El fidgeted as they stood, not wanting to commit to sitting next to the girl.

She shrugged. “He’s not exactly my type.”

They pushed their lips together in a firm line, ready to rage about this slight to their friend’s physicality. “Kind of a large dude, yeah, but he seemed like a really great guy.” It seemed best not to tip her off that they knew each other. “What exactly is your type if he doesn’t fit it?”

A slow smile spread across the girl’s face, and El couldn’t miss her eyes darting down El’s body and back up. “You.”

El froze for a moment as their brain tried to process and catch up. Eyes wide, they just stood trying to coming up with a response. This woman was exactly their type too, but how was that even possible? El’s type tended to be as straight as they come or only interested in an “experimental” hookup.

Apparently El’s silence was too awkward because the woman made a pained face. “I am sorry for doing that. I totally used you without permission, and that wasn’t cool. Can I at least buy you a coffee to make up for it?”

Without fully processing, El held up their cup. “I have one already.”

“Oh.” The girl paused before a determined smile slid onto her face. “In that case, let me do something else.” She picked up the cup out of El’s hand and grabbed a sharpie off the table in front of her.

El watched as she scrawled out in cute looped writing, YUKIO 123-555-0191

“Yukio,” they said aloud as they read it.

“That’s me,” she said in a chipper voice. “You don’t have to call if you don’t want to. It’s not a pressure; it’s a perk.” She winked. “Just in case you decide you want me to be your real girlfriend.”

Seemingly oblivious to the way she’d just shattered El’s world, Yukio turned back to her computer and began typing away.

El slowly began moving away from the table before heading outside. When they stepped out the door, they found Piotr leaning against the brick facing.

“So, _babe_ ,” he said, voice holding much less malice than El’s probably would if the situation had been flipped. “I will take wild guess and assume she isn’t into dudes.”

El held up their cup for Piotr to see. “Apparently not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this first part was very focused on Colossus because I just loved writing him in this. I promise he will be more of a cameo in part 2 to let out lovely couple shine.


	2. Study Date

El laid on their bed, staring at the phone screen and telling themself that this was a bad idea.

After Piotr got over giving them shit about it, El had asked, “Are you sure you aren’t mad about it?”

He’d shook his head, shoulders slumping as he put his hands in his pockets. “Is unfortunately that I never seem to be lucky in love, but I think this situation was meant for you. You should go after love, even at my expense. You deserve it.”

Deserving love was a loaded ideal that El wasn’t about to unpack, but they appreciated that Piotr didn’t hold it against them that he had fallen for a lesbian. Still, knowing they had his approval and actually acting on the information were very different things.

Deciding that it was stupid to even be considering this, El tossed their phone across the room to avoid temptation, aiming for and hitting the pile of towels sitting next to their laundry hamper.

“Stupid, stupid idea,” they muttered, flinging their arm over their eyes as they laid there.

After a few moment, though, El sat up and stared at where the phone had landed. This was a terrible idea, and they knew that even as they moved across the room for it.

Hey, they sent, immediately feeling stupid for not specifying who it was. _It’s El. We met at the coffee shop the other day._

El waited, reminding themself that it was stupid to get too worked up about wanting an answer. That logic went out the window as Yukio responded almost immediately.

_So that’s your name! It’s better to have a name than to call you Just My Type_

They blushed, hating themself for it but thankful that Yukio wasn’t actually there in person to see how quickly she got them flustered.

_Am I your type too?_ Yukio asked.

El considered how to answer before responding, _It doesn’t usually line up that nicely._

_Should I take that as a hint that it did this time ;)_

This girl was going to be the death of them.

_So Yukio, what else do you do for fun besides hit on your type in coffee shops?_

_I’m not usually that lucky to find my kind of girl in a coffee shop_

El bit their lip, staring down at the words on their screen. Of course Yukio thought they were a girl. Most people assumed a binary identity, and El fit with feminine identity markers to the casual observer. Here was the point where the conversation came crashing down, though. Yukio was probably the kind of lesbian that only dating other lesbians with no room for other genders or sexualities in the mix.

Apparently they were taking too long to respond because Yukio added, _Not that I usually find my kind of girl anywhere. You’re the exception_

Taking a deep breath, El sent back, _Actually I’m not a girl. I’m nonbinary. I’m also pan._

They didn’t tend to be interested in traditionally masculine people, but El’s various crushes and celebrities they stanned were diverse enough on the gender spectrum that El didn’t really feel comfortable identifying as anything else. And if gender was somewhat an issue, El wanted to get it all out immediately. If Yukio stopped responding, they were ready to handle it.

_I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to misgender you_

_What pronouns should I use?_

_I know a lot of nb people use they/them, but if you use something else just let me know_

El swallowed hard as they read over the rapid fire responses from Yukio. Apparently she was not a gold star snob. If anything, she’d reacted as well if not better than anyone El had ever come out to.

_They/them is fine,_ they replied. __I appreciate you asking.__

__It’s not a problem,_ Y_ ukio sent back. __You deserve to be referred to correctly__

_Biting their lip,_ El sent, __So what are you up to right now?__

__Studying. I have a chem midterm Friday that’s threatening to kill me_ _

El smiled. Their own experiences as a bio major gave them plenty of similar scenarios to be able to relate to Yukio’s frank admission.

__Are you a science person?_ _

__Not really. I get the basics, but I’m a dance major. I’m only taking chem because it’s required_ _

Pushing away the immediate thoughts about how flexible a dance major must be, El replied, __If you ever decide you need help, let me know. I’m bio. Chem wasn’t my easiest class ever, but I squeaked through with an A-.__

It was an A- they were rather proud of, considering how many pre-med hopefuls took Chem I every semester.

__You would do that for me? Thank you thank you thank you!_ _

El hadn’t thought it was that big of a deal.

__I still live on campus unfortunately (scholarships only cover me if it’s campus housing). Do you want to come over here or should I go to you?_ _

Since El didn’t exactly want to relive freshman memories, they sent back a warning instead. __I do live with the guy from the coffee shop, but Piotr is chill and won’t make it weird.__

__YOU GUYS ARE FRIENDS???_ _

__YOU LIVE TOGETHER??_ _

__YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THAT_ _

Staring down at their phone, El wasn’t sure how to respond to that freak out. Then again, they hadn’t hedged the conversation at all. Yukio was totally within her right to be shocked that El not only knew the guy El had “saved” her from turning down but lived with him. Spending time with El meant acknowledging her somewhat shady way to get out of a date with him.

__He’s actually been really cool and understanding about this whole thing,_ _ El told her. __He gave me a lot of shit about it, but he’s not been mad at you at all.__

__Are you sure he’d be okay with me coming over?_ _

__I can tell him to stay in his room._ _

__You don’t have to be that dramatic_ _

El smirked as they slid their phone in their pocket and went to check the living room for Piotr. He wasn’t there, but they could hear him humming as he tinkered around in the kitchen.

“Smelled good,” they said as they came around the corner.

Piotr looked at them and narrowed his eyes. “You have that look about you like you are wanting something.”

“Yukio might be coming over to study,” they said casually.

His eyebrows shot up, making his eyes seem as big as El had ever seen them. “Since when have you been talking to Yukio? Have you been holding out on me?”

“No.” El stood up a bit straighter, trying not to look defensive about something they were telling the truth about. “I just started texting her tonight, but she’s struggling to study for chem, and I thought I could be helpful.”

“Making out on your bed is not a helpful way to study.”

El’s cheeks flared red again, and they resisted the urge to go stomping back to their room. “We’re going to study,” they said firmly. “But I hadn’t told Yukio in person that I knew you, so she’s a little apprehensive about meeting you again.”

“Tell her is no big thing. I would not have tried if I’d realized her interested lay elsewhere.” He smiled, eyes lighting up as he looked back at the kitchen counter. “And you can further bribe her. I will have cookies ready in about half an hour.”

“Good to know,” Ellie said. “Good to know.”

…

“Those were good cookies,” Yukio admitted as they moved from the living room to El’s bedroom. “You’re sure he wasn’t just being performative about being happy to see me?”

“Piotr is a weird guy,” El said. “It’s how he can handle our friend Wade fucking with him without ever fucking him.”

Wade was a weird guy with a lot of baggage, but El didn’t want to get into the complications of his steady girlfriend being okay with watching him screw their friend Nathan but not do more than flirt with Piotr. It was probably better for Piotr’s emotions in the long run anyway.

Yukio raised an eyebrow. “If Piotr isn’t straight, him being this cool about things suddenly makes a lot more sense. Is Wade the kind of guy I want to meet or no?”

“I think he’s worth meeting.” The paused and thought about the two interacting. “On second thought, you might get along really, really well. It’s a scary thought actually.”

“I’d like to meet him,” Yukio said softly, but El got the distinct impression that she’d mentally moved on as she delicately sat on the edge of El’s bed. “Is this okay?”

It had been a while since they’d gotten laid, so the sight of a gorgeous (flexible) dance major who’d already expressed interest sitting on their bed was a little much. Still, El shrugged and sat down next to her. “Not a problem. Do you have your chem book with you?”

Yukio smiled, like she had a secret El wasn’t in on. “Yes, it’s right here in my bag.”

As El quickly discovered, chem hadn’t changed much, and they were able to dig out their own notes to supplement Yukio’s. Things were going well and they were staying quite focused on the work at hand, despite having a pretty girl right there as distraction.

Eventually, though, Yukio stretched her arms up and collapsed back onto El’s bed. She turned to them with a playful smile on her face. “You make a good teacher,” she said. “I think I’m ready.”

El tried to ignore the fact that they had such a beautiful woman literally draped across their bed. “I don’t know if I’m that good of a teacher, but I’ve done it before. I have a better idea of what you need to know.” They hesitated for a moment, considering their options before lying down.

Now the two were both lying sideways across the bed, and as El turned to face Yukio, they couldn’t miss the sunshine-like smile on her face.

Stupid Piotr and his correct similes.

Rather quickly the smile faded from Yukio’s face, and El swallowed hard as they wondered what could have caused the cloud cover to move in.

“I am sorry about the other day,” she said, voice quiet. “I really shouldn’t have used you at all, much less that strongly. Kissing you without permission was definitely crossing a line, and flirting with you right after was a kind of emotional manipulation that was really sketchy of me.”

El knew they should say something, but they didn’t know how to respond.

“I honestly wasn’t expecting you to text.” Yukio turned away, her eyes straying around El’s room like she wasn’t sure where to look. “I mean that was a crappy thing on my part, and I didn’t do a good job of apologizing. So if you just texted out of a sense of obligation or something, feel free to kick me out.”

El took a deep breath. “I was a bit shocked when you did it. I mean it didn’t help that I knew Piotr, but the bigger issue for me was the surprise of being kissed. That was a line cross.”

Yukio nodded, like it was what she’d expected El to say.

“But,” El continued, “I spent a lot of time thinking about you and thinking about that kiss.” They couldn’t believe what they were actually considering saying. It was way bolder than their usual attempts at flirting. “It took me by surprise, like I said, and I feel like I didn’t really get a good indication of what kissing you is like.”

Yukio’s face froze in a kind of interested confusion as she turned to face El again. “Are you… propositioning me?”

El could feel panic rising in their stomach, but they pushed the feeling down. It was mostly caused by the idea of laying themself so emotionally vulnerable in front of someone they didn’t know well. Even Piotr didn’t get to see them open up very often, but El wanted this. They weren’t going to let Yukio slip away at the fault of their own cowardice.

“Maybe I am,” they said, sounding much bolder than they felt. “It seems only fair since I was never propositioned in the first place.” El’s eyes widened. “That… That sounded manipulative. If you don’t want to, I absolutely don’t want to guilt you into it just because you kissed me. I don’t want to come off as—”

El was cut off midsentence as Yukio’s mouth crashed against theirs. Suddenly the two of them were kissing, arms and hands moving to bring each other close, and by the time they separated, El could hardly believe how closely they’d tangled together.

“Wow,” they breathed. “That was a kiss.”

“Was that one better than the first kiss?” Yukio asked, eyes wide with false innocence, although the effect was ruined by the smirk on her face. “Because if it wasn’t, I’m sure we could practice until I get it right.”

“I think that one was amazing,” El said, swallowing back their nerves again to be bold. “I still think we can do better.”

Yukio laughed, that sunshine smile back again. “I’ll take that challenge any day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have planned in the College AU, but let me know what you thought. If I have more ideas, I might continue it at some point.


End file.
